Be the One
by medium.cool
Summary: Damon and Elena have an intense encounter while on the road looking for Stefan. Set sometime in the future. Warning SMUT. What will happen when they give in to all that tension?
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This is pure smut (oxymoron?) But, if this show was on HBO maybe it could happen. hehe. Sorry English is not my 1st language so if there are grammar errors...don't hate too much. If you like it leave a review! Thanks! Enjoy.**_

_**Setting: sometime in the future, Damon and Elena's built up sexual tension...well comes literally ;p**_

Their search for Stefan had brought them closer than ever. It wasn't just that Damon was a changed man. His willingness to become vulnerable around her, had made her see him in a new light. At that was the thing, Elena had seen but also accepted Damon in her life as a permanent fixture. Despite, his deathbed confession and her sweet gentle kiss they were had settled into a "friends only" routine.

They had been driving for awhile and it was getting dark out. Even though Damon didn't need to stop he still indulged that it was probably uncomfortable for Elena to sleep in the car for long periods of time. They pulled into a decrepit looking Motel 8. It was like out of one of those horror films, a semi-abandoned and creepy run down building... it seemed to screaming out to the night, "come here if you dare".

Getting out of the car Damon felt the air charged with an uncertain electricity. It was eerie, he wasn't sure how to describe it but it made him feel a heady sense of dread and anticipation...of what? He wasn't sure but he was on high alert now. He super zoomed himself to Elena's door and yanked it open quickly. "Come on, let's get inside..." he growled.

Elena blinked away the sleep in her eyes as she looked up to see where they were. "Damon," she said tentatively. "It's okay, Elena" he said in a slightly more controlled voice. He reached for her hand gently and pulled her into his side. He could smell her shampoo and the softness of her skin. It was driving him crazy. Damon was happy knowing that they could go back to being friends, that she had forgiven him for all the horrible things he had done...but...it wasn't like he was immune to her physically.

Sighing he walked them to the cashier and handed the guy two wrinkled twenties. The clerk, his pot belly barely covered in his grease stained wife beater...hardly looked up. He listless handed over a key, attached to a gaudy plastic plaque with the room number on it. Damon grabbed the key and his arm still draped over Elena's shoulder guided them to their room. He was starting to get a little concerned by the tiredness and weariness in Elena's eyes. They had been searching for Stefan for months now and no sign of him. He knew it was taking a toll on her emotionally but he wasn't sure how to comfort her...words weren't his strong suit in this case.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Her soft brown eyes drifted up to him and he saw a bit of light appear. "Yeah, I'm fine Damon," she smiled a half smile, "I'm just exhausted and I feel so gross after being in the car for hours". As she talked he managed to unlock the door and with more force then it would seem necessarily open the door. He pushed her inside and looked behind him. Not a single soul was outside. He could hear the wind rustling some dirt around and that was about it. Content that no one was following them he quickly shut the door behind him to address Elena. "Hey, maybe you should take a bath why I find something to drink..." he smirked. With genuine concern in his voice he added, "maybe we should go back to Mystic Falls soon..." he trailed off not sure if that was what she wanted to hear or not.

"No!" Elena said with more force than she expected. "I mean...we can't yet, just a little while longer, please Damon" as her voice softened into a plea. Damon felt his insides melt when he looked into her eyes. "Okay, now go wash up, I'm gonna take a look around" he said and with that he turned quickly and exited the room. He didn't wanna say that the real reason was because he couldn't bear to be so close to her while she was going to undress. Walking outside he found a dusty vending machine but hell it was better than nothing. He smoothed out a dollar and stuck it in the machine selecting some crackers. Now that he had Elena covered he needed something for himself and draining the night clerk was probably not an option. He quickly went back to the cashier and saw that the guy still had some bourbon left in a Jim Beam bottle. He quickly grabbed it and when the clerk protested he compelled him. Smirking he walked back to the room, damn sometimes it was good to be a vampire.

When he entered again, he hear the bath still running. He flopped on the bed and made a face of disgust at the dust that flew up in the air. Turning on the small TV he decided this might take his mind off of thinking about Elena naked. Grabbing the bottle he took a large swig and relaxed as the bourbon burned down his throat. A few more swigs and he decided to get comfortable. He kicked off his black leather boots and shrugged out of his equally black leather jacket. He could hear Elena in the bath and it was making him horny as fuck. Images flashed in his mind of her toned legs that went on for miles, the gentle curve of her hips, those delicious looking lips... "Oh god..." Damon let out a real groan as he felt himself getting hard. In his head Elena was slowly rubbing her hand up her olive legs then gently lifting her hand up to wash her arms. Even the drip of the water seemed sexy in his fantasy. The water was probably starting to get lukewarm and when she set up the cold air made her nipples enticingly perky.

"Shit, shit!" Damon muttered to himself. He needed to stop daydreaming because right now his pants felt way too tight. Taking a large gulp of bourbon he thought what the hell...he unbutton his jeans and slipped them off. He reached his hand down slowly and touched himself. Fuck he was so hard. Frustrated he took the last gulp of the bourbon to steel his nerves. Images of Elena naked and wet and arching against him in pleasure flashed in his mind.

"oohhhhh, fuck this shit!" Damon growled. He set up suddenly on the bed and ripped his shirt off over his head. He stormed over to the bathroom throwing open the door. Elena looked up startled as Damon's eyes bore into her. He looked over at her and it was like all he imagined plus more. His eyes darken with lust and desire as he struggled to form words. "Elena," he half choked out. As in a dream Elena slowly lifted herself out of the tub, her face unreadable. "Damon, you scared me," she said softly. The tenderness in her voice snapped out of his haze momentarily and he was shocked that she wasn't embarrassed or upset. "I'm...sorry," he managed to get out as she slowly stepped out of the tub. "Damon," she breathed out as her eyes wandered over his hard chest and down towards the bulge in his boxers. A pink flush was working itself over her body and she couldn't tell what it was that changed but she didn't care. She stepped forward towards him as he stayed rooted in spot. She placed a small hand on his pale chest feeling his muscles tense at her touch.

Without another thought Damon let his desire overtake him as he grabbed her with both arms and sped them both into the other room. He threw her gently back on the bed and leaned over her. He groaned as he started to gently kiss and lick his way up her thigh. Elena closed her eyes as the pleasure and excitement of the moment took over. She knew it was all sorts of wrong. A little voice in the back of head keep screaming for her to put an end to this. She couldn't though.

Damon got closer until he was finally at her sweet spot. He gently kissed around it stopping to nip at her hip bone. Elena's back arched as pain and pleasure flooded her. He nuzzled her with his nose until he finally inched his tongue out and ran it up her lady lips.

"Oh, oh...Damon..." Elena managed to breathe out as her sense were on overload. Damon expertly licked her from top to bottom, stopped at her clit and gently sucking on it. Elena's back arched as she moaned. Damon was so incredibly turned on by her moans that he thought he could cum without even touching himself. He licked her steadily while slowly reaching up and enclosing her breast with his hand. He kneaded it softly and then tweaked her nipple getting another satisfied moan from Elena.

He pressed harder against her with his tongue and tasted her juices mixed with his saliva, combined with the bourbon it was the best cocktail he had. He started to move his tongue against her faster as her hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair. Her body shuddered with pleasure and her contracting muscles put him in a frenzy.

Elena's mouth fell open in pleasure but she didn't make a sound as her eyes closed. Her body lifted off the bed again and again as she felt herself getting close to release. "yes, yes...ohhhh awww...yes...DAMON!" She screamed as the wave of orgasmic pleasure took over her.

Damon smirked as he started kissing his way up her body against her smooth flat stomach. He gently licked and niped against her ribcage and then took her breast in his mouth. His tongue swirled against her nipple as he sucked. Leaning back a bit Damon blew on her nipple covered in his saliva so that his breath gave a tingling sensation of pleasure.

Elena reached down and grabbed him through his boxers..

"Oh fuck, ohhhhhh" Damon moaned as her tiny fingers reached out and grasped him fully in her hand. She jerked him off with quick motions as he continue to lick and nip up towards her neck. He gently nuzzled it before he sucked and licked the sheen of sweat that had formed there. She tasted salty but not in a bad way.

Elena moaned as she felt his human teeth graze against neck. Thoughts of him biting her flashed in her mind and she was incredibly weirded out and turned on by it. Damon growled as if he was reading her mind and pulled back.

Elena her eyes have closed from desire and exhaustion looked up as he yanked off his boxers. Her eyes grew big and then dark with desire as she saw his cock hanging there free. As if it was speaking to her itself, it twitched and grew bigger. This whole time that they had been together neither of them as looked each other fully in the eyes. It was too scary to think about what they would find there. Guilt, lust, desire, love? Damon was afraid it would all end if he made this so much more intimate with a glance into her soul. As if she understood she didn't look him in the eye but grabbed his arms pulling him back closer.

She felt his body heat as he hovered over here and she instinctively arched up towards him. Damon moaned as her nipples scraped against his chest. Her hips hit his as she tried to fulfill the ache she had. Damon no longer to take it anymore reached down and guided himself towards her entrance. He hesitated for one second but she reached up and pulled him down towards her at the same time arching her hips towards him. He was inside in one swoop. His brain exploded with pleasure as he felt her tight walls cover his dick. He knew Elena was young and probably hadn't had many sexual partners. The knowledge that she was still kinda pure in a way drove him crazy with passion. He wanted to go slow he did, but before he could stop himself he was pounding into her over and over. The only sound their heavy breathing and him slapping against her.

He reached down and with one hand angled her hips higher. Elena thought she was going to explode. She was so tired for her first orgasm she wasn't sure she had it in her for another. But, this new movement drove his pelvic bone against her clit made her filled with sensation once again. He felt her inner walls tighten around him and he knew he would not last much longer. His head fell against her neck and he placed bunches of little kisses all over it.

"Ohhh...fuck...ohh yeah...ohhhh Elena" he muttered. He thrust in and out as her moans grew louder. He felt her fingers digging into his back. He ground his cock against her in a circle and then slammed back down into her as he came.

"Ohhhh...ohhh" was all he could gasp as he moaned in satisfaction. He rolled off of her their skin both so sticky with sweat and their juices. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes trying to maintain a facade of control. He felt Elena get up from the bed and go into the bathroom. As his nerves calmed down, Damon absently minded reached down to his cock and stroked it, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Warning this chapter contains mature sexual situations aka SMUT! Thanks for your kind reviews and story alerts/favorites. The fact that BadBoysAreBest thought it was hot is a true compliment. Their work is fucking amazing –check it out!_**

**_Setting: The morning after, still at the cheap motel (the place for all smut right?)_**

Damon wasn't sure when he fell asleep last night but the sharp light of the sun jolted him awake. The moldy curtain wasn't shut all the way and he silently cursed himself for not shutting it last night. Damon rolled his tongue over his lips as he remembered LAST NIGHT...damn! He smirked to himself as he slowly set up and scanned the room for her. He saw her small body curled up in the other bed. The gaudy flower pattern of the comforter was pulled down slightly so he could see her bare shoulder. Hm…. He thought to himself she must have passed out last night too.

He couldn't control himself as he slid over to her bed. Careful not to let his weight on the bed disturb her he leaned forward and inhaled her scent. He leaned closer so that his lips were almost touching her shoulder. He grinned as he saw goosebumps appear. Eager to keep it up he opened his mouth and softly blew across her skin. He reached out and gently traced his fingers across her skin so very lightly he was sure she could barely feel it. It was tantalizing the way her skin felt. He felt desire sweep through him again as her breathing picked up. As if on cue she rolled over and muttered in her sleep. Her change in movement caused her one breast to be exposed.

Seeing her small but firm breast was all it took for Damon to find himself hardening. Her areola was dark and encircled her increasingly perky nipple. Damon didn't want to disturb her sleep but he couldn't help herself….he reached over and gently circled his thumb over it. He held back a growl of pleasure to see it harden at his touch. He sat back carefully and brushed his fingers over his hard cock.

"Oh…god" Damon hissed at the brief pleasure. Looking at her calm face for moment just to be sure he didn't wake her he was satisfied to see that she hadn't stirred. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them but her eyes remained shut. He knew it was pushing it but he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and tugging the rest of the comforter down. Her small but toned body was a feast for his senses. His eyes scanned her olive skin all the way from her head down to her beautiful legs. He felt his cock quiver with desire. He scooted down to the end of the bed and hesitantly began to lick and nibble on her legs. He worked himself up her body. His touch soft and gentle as he worshiped her. He finally reached her pussy and saw a small amount of wetness had formed there. His eyes darkened in desire as he slowly moved his mouth closer flicking his tongue out to taste her. His hand came up to her thigh and squeezed it feeling her muscles tense.

His other hand grabbed his cock and he stroked it. He shut his eyes as the pleasure overtook him….

He looked up at Elena with hooded eyes and he was sure she was awake now. She didn't open her eyes though to acknowledge what was happening. He could hear her heart beating faster. He smirked. She could pretend all she wanted but he knew she wanted him. Her wetness and slight tremble at his touch told me that. He continued to lick her pussy softly brushes his tongue over her lips and then quickly over her clit. He smiled with satisfaction as her hips came up to meet his mouth. He continued his assault and could taste her wetness. He crawled up her body so that his face was against her neck.

Using one hand he braced himself as if he was doing a push up. His other hand tightened his hold on his cock. Lowering himself over her and he started sucking and nibbling on her neck he could feel her pulse increase and he ran his tongue over the veins in her neck.

Elena let out a soft whimper but still didn't open her eyes or move to touch him.

"Oh, oh…shit." Damon let out a low moan as he ran his fingers over the tip of his cock feeling the pre-cum there. He leaned back and grabbed her left leg pulled it up so that it rested on his right shoulder. He reached a finger down and ran it along her pussy. Seeing she was wet enough he hunched back on knees and slowly directed his throbbing cock into her center. His left arm held onto her leg as he gently starting rocking his hips towards her in a steady rhythm. He moved her leg over to his right shoulder and pushed down on her thigh as he balanced himself.

"Awww, uhhh ohhhh," short gasps escaped Damon's mouth as he felt her walls around his dick. She was so tight just like she was last night. He continued to thrust at a slow past but needed to move faster. He leaned up from his knees a bit and balanced by placing his hands on either side of her body. Now he picked up her past as he thrust in and out. She felt so good. She let him position himself her body pliant in his hands like putty.

"Oh fuck….fuck …." Damon spat out. He slowed his pace and moved his hips in a circle, before increasing his pace again. He was so close to coming; he leaned down and captured her neck again with his lips. He felt his fangs emerge as he gently scrapped them against her soft skin. He felt a small bubble of blood form and that was all it took for him to climax. He quickly pulled out. His tongue came out and licked at the small cut on her neck. He rubbed his cock as his cum spilled out on Elena's stomach.

"Oh ohhh, yeah….fuck!" He moaned as he hit his release. He toppled off her so he was lying next to her in the bed. He sticky hand stroked his softening cock. He smirked as he felt Elena turn over so her back was pressed against his side. Her body flush against his cool skin.

Elena waited until she could hear his slow even breathing before she dared moved a muscle. She opened her eyes and stared out into space, unable to comprehend her range of emotions. She knew that having sex with Damon was wrong on many levels. She wasn't sure where her and Stefan stood and until she cleared the air it just wasn't right. This did not change the fact that she was a girl and she had physical needs that up until now had not been met in a long time. And having sex with Damon was amazing! Her whole body felt like it was on fire when he just barely touched her. She had never had a casual sexual relationship before but being fucked by Damon was better than any sex she had before when she was in a relationship. Maybe this was just what she needed? It was just a release that they both needed. Obviously, they were both attracted to each other this much was true. Damon had even said that he loved her but had so far not acted on any of those feelings. Elena was kinda surprised that they had lasted this long without ripping off each other's clothes. His self-control was amazing. Even though she was unsure about how deep her own feelings were for him she didn't really want to stop sleeping with him.

Was that so wrong? This was a new shade of grey for Elena. She hadn't realized it before but Damon was in some ways her best friend. She could always let out her emotions around him no matter what. He had been there for her countless times even when she pushed him away. She wasn't sure what scared her the most that having sex would ruin their friendship or that having sex meant something more?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A:N/ I am completely reconstructing this story. I have combined chps 3-5 into just one long chp 3. I don't have the time anymore to write good long chapters so next chapter will be the last one! Please review and enjoy! But mostly...enjoy! :)**_

_Setting: Damon's room, the day after the sacrifice. _

"It's okay to love them both...I did". Katherine's voice echoed in Damon's confused mind. Had she just said that? Katherine had loved him? He set up his head and mind were flooded with rapid thoughts as he tried to piece it all together.

Stefan.

Damn fucking bastard. Never did listen did he? Damon let out a growl of frustration.

"Damon...um..." Elena's soft voice caught his attention.

"What...what does this all mean? Klaus has Stefan? How could Stefan _given_ himself over to him?" Her rapid questions bombarded him.

"Elena!" Damon snapped. Then softened a little as a frown crossed her face. "I don't know..." he finally admitted to her. "I don't know exactly what that means but if it is what I think then it's not good". Damon hadn't know exactly what Stefan had done when on human blood but the small taste he had witnessed back in 1864 was more than enough to clue him in. Stefan had been a ripper. A true cold-blooded murderer back in the day. He had seen how callously he had treated the people he feed off, how much he had enjoyed it.

Damon was filled with regret when he remember it was Lexi who had helped him control his vampire desires. Oh the joy of hindsight! He chuckled to himself causing Elena to look at him strangely.

"I'm just going to go and get you some blood. You still look really weak." Elena quickly walked out of the room, pausing at the door to give him a unreadable look before disappearing.

Damon set up further in the bed, pulling up his sleeve to examine his arm. He could see that the blood was starting to heal him. The nasty bite was all but gone but he still felt really weak. He groaned as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and hesitantly stood up. He stretched and felt a little bit stronger as he slowly walked towards the bathroom. He needed to shower, damn he smelled like a piece of alley way trash.

Meanwhile, Elena was on her way to the storage fridge, trying to decide how to process everything. She had sent Stefan a text and hadn't received a reply yet. Her forehead wrinkled with worry. Klaus was not a nice guy. He was all the bad things about vampires plus more. She felt a tiny shudder of fear remembering how he had held her pressed against his body as his fangs sank into her neck. She reached up her thin fingers brushing her neck where he had penetrated and killed her. Reaching the fridge she opened it and took out a few blood bags. She paused. Feeling the cold plastic in her hand and the heaviness of the blood inside. She brushed her fingers over the package and wondered how did she suddenly find all this to be normal?

Her thoughts were so crowded that she hadn't even taken the time to think about the _kiss_. As if on cue a finger came up and traced her lips. Why? That was the big question on her mind, was it pity? Was it a goodbye? Was it something more? That thought scared her more than anything else...that she could feel that she knew was in the back of her mind. She couldn't deny anymore that she felt something for Damon. But, what was it? Love or lust? Or worst of all both? The best thing to do was to just bury it. Denial was her friend.

She walked back up the creaking stairs of the boarding house. Her fingers brushing against the smooth surface of the rail. The oldness of it, the sturdiness of it's strength braced her for what she knew was the awkwardness awaiting. When she entered her eyes flew to the bed noticing that Damon was gone. Suddenly, she wondered if he had left her. Had he ran to chase Katherine?

"Damon..." she called out tentatively. Then with more force, "Damon, where are you?"

"Boo!" She felt his cool breath on her neck as she turned around to face a freshly cleaned vampire. She jumped!

"Damn it!" She scowled and stepped forward away from him. "You scared me!"

His lips curled into a smirk. "Sorry," though it sounded like he meant anything but that. "I just wanted to clean up before I go" he said.

"What, where are you going Damon?" Her eyes bore into his with concern and worry. She handed him the blood bags, as she eyed him carefully.

"I have to find Katherine," he stated slowly. "She knows what really happened she was there, she can tell us..." his voice trailed off. He looked at her expectantly with a flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Damon," her voice took the warning tone.

"You can't go after her now, you just got cured! You really need to rest more...plus who said she would tell you anything?" She crossed her arms around herself as she shifted her weight. Her back straightened as her voice became more determined. "Damon you need to stay here for now."

"Elena," Damon started before pausing. "Elena look right now I think she is the best shot. I'm no longer afraid of Katherine," he paused again before hesitantly continuing. "But, I sure as hell don't trust Klaus and I don't think I can go after him right now." He stepped forward raising his hand to put it comfortingly on her shoulder but dropping it awkwardly. "Listen, you need to stay here. Be normal for awhile."

"But..." she started to protest as she eyed him carefully.

"No, Elena your family needs you right now. Caroline and Bonnie can protect you while I'm gone," his tone was firm now. He fingered the blood bag and turned to go. "I'm going to come back, I promise", his toned soften a little. He gave her a small little smile.

"Please go home...let me do this, I need to do this," his eyes hardened a little bit. "I need to find my brother, this is my mess I have to undo it".

"Okay..." she nodded slowly accepting his decision. She paused. She wanted to say something like how she would miss him and how glad she was that he was alive but she wasn't sure how to say it. Instead she settled for a tired but genuine statement. "Please, be careful".

Her brown eyes flicked up to his face meeting his cool blue ones.

He nodded before turning and leaving.

_Setting: Damon is about to leave Mystic Falls to look for Katherine._

Damon reached the cellar of the boarding house and throw open the fridge to grab some more blood. He needed a lot more. He felt so weak. He was glad to see that the bite was healed but his body felt strangely...too human. He wasn't afraid of Katherine hurting him anymore. Her admission that she had loved him at least a little was comforting. If it had been even a year ago he would have rejoiced but now it just sorta filled him with a semi-bitter sweetness. A little too late now, Katherine, he smirked as he thoughts drifted to her double. Elena.

She was so strong, so sure in her convictions. She was kinda like him. She was stubborn and impulsive at times but she never really apologized for her actions if she thought they were right. He knew she had been different before her parents died. She was more carefree and liked to party. A thought hit him, Elena was like Katherine 2.0 just with humanity. It must be in the genes. That clever wit, that playfulness, the will to survive. Of course, with Katherine it was only about herself but Elena wiliness to fight for the survival of the ones she loved was just as strong or stronger.

He sucked down the last of three blood bags, feeling the power run through his veins. He thought by drinking slower this would have given Elena more chance to leave the boarding house and go home. He didn't want to have to do the whole touchy-feely good bye again. He hadn't wanted to admit to her, that in all his decades on Earth, Klaus was the only being he had ever encountered that sent a shiver of fear straight to his core. He didn't even want to think about what unnerved him the most. Bloodlust. He knew or at least he thought he knew what Stefan was doing with Klaus. There was the demon inside of him that was itching to get out. Killing without mercy, without regard it gave you a sense of power like no other. It was playing god or the devil. It had been a long time since he had feed off a human. Andie had been his last meal ticket. Blood bags were great but it wasn't the same. Why would you chose to eat a stale sandwich when you could have a fresh hot one? It was living but not really feeling alive.

Damon tried to push the temptation to the side. He knew that he was different now. He had his humanity back. He had Elena's forgiveness now. But was it worth it? He had long hoped that she would be able to love him once he had changed. Still, even on his deathbed she hadn't really changed her opinion about him. She had acknowledge his love for her so that was a step albeit a small one. His almost dying though hadn't seemed to spun her to acknowledge anything else though. It wasn't like he thought she was suddenly going to be screaming out "I love you" but still he just wish he had a better idea of what she wanted. He was tired of the one step forward two steps back routine.

Katherine said she loved them both. She had said it to Elena. Still, Damon didn't want to share. He did not want Elena to love him and Stefan. He was so fucking tired of being second best to Stefan. He wanted to be first for once in his pitiful life. If he could find Stefan maybe he could prove to Elena that he was the right one. It didn't deny the fact that seeing Stefan being "bad" for once gave him some satisfaction. He was the one who kept denying their nature. He was about to get a taste of what it truly felt. The sweet taste of blood coursing through his veins.

Damon snapped back to reality. He had been standing there thinking for awhile now. He quickly grabbed a few more blood bags and throw them in the blue cooler sitting next to the fridge. He knew it would be faster if he ran but without fresh blood bags the only other option was feeding off someone. He wanted it, he wanted to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of someone's neck. He couldn't. He knew if he wanted Elena he would have to restrain himself, show how he was the better man, the better brother.

He sped outside to his car quickly jumping in and taking off away from the boarding house. He realized as he turned onto the main road he had no idea where Katherine was. She had been gone long enough that her scent wasn't strong anymore. His knuckles turned white with frustration as he gripped the steering wheel. He groaned with annoyance while he tried to think where she would have gone. If she wasn't fleeing then he knew he could find her in a foreclosed house. Still, now that she was on the run in the wind again that could be anything. She had evaded him for 150 years. How could he possible find her now.

"Fuck you Katherine!" Damon growled out in frustrating slamming his fist into the dashboard. Realizing that he had hit his precious baby he ran his hands over it gently. Taking a deep breath he flicked on the radio, maybe if she was nearby there would be a report of an animal attack or blood bank theft. Just maybe he could find her. Just maybe he could save his idiot brother. At the back of his heart tucked away somewhere was the small hope that just maybe he could call Elena his.

Just maybe.

_Setting:/ Elena's house and Mystic Falls (school)_

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Damon had left to go after Katherine. No calls and no texts. Elena looked in the mirror as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. It was beginning to get really hot and humid in Virgina. Her face took a look of displeasure wondering why she had no contact from him. The least he could have done was to let her know he was safe. Was that too much to ask?

She picked up her cell phone glancing at it to see if she had any new messages. Shit it was 7:15 already she had to leave soon if she was not going to be on time to school. This was the last week before summer break and she couldn't be more relieved. She was hoping that they would be able to have a nice and relaxing summer break. After all, Klaus had gotten what he wanted and he thought she was dead. She knew it was a little naive to think that he wouldn't be back but it seemed unlikely. John and Isobel were both out of the picture and Katherine was on the run. Maybe her life could be somewhat normal.

She wrinkled her nose as she put on some chapstick. Sighing she realized that it would never be normal not with _him_ gone.

Stefan.

Her boyfriend. Well, she wasn't sure if they were still together or not. This wasn't a situation that one normally found themselves in. Yeah, so my vampire boyfriend ran off with now the strongest werewolf-vampire hybrid on Earth...to be a ripper...are we still together or not? This was not covered in the latest issue of Cosmo. She knew that Stefan had done what he needed to in order to save his brother. She couldn't blame him for that. If it had been Jeremy...she got it. But still, what was it with these fucking Salvatore brothers? Couldn't one of them just have picked up the damn phone. Just once. A knock on the door startled her from staring at herself in the mirror.

"Lena, are you driving us to school or not?" Jeremy's impatient voice was heard.

"Oh yeah, sorry Jer, will be out in a second," she replied as she hastily scanned the room looking for her keys. Once she found them she rushed out the door nearly bumping into Jeremy who was still standing in the hallway.

"Owwf," she let out. "Sorry, about that..." she said sheepishly.

"Let's just go!" Jeremy's voice was tinged with annoyance. It wasn't like he wanted to go to school. He just didn't' want to be in the house anymore. So far he hadn't seen much of Vicky or Anna after they appeared to him. But, being in the house now made him feel antsy.

The ride to school was quiet as both Gilberts thought about the different problems they were facing. Jeremy wasn't sure how to bring up the whole "I sometimes see my ex-girlfriends, oh by the way they are dead" speech. Elena didn't want to talk about Stefan and what he might be doing with Klaus. And most of all she didn't want to talk about Damon.

Elena trudged through her classes and then at lunch spotted Bonnie and Caroline sitting on a picnic table. She quickly went over there to join them.

"Hey!" She said her mood lifting up at the sight of them.

"Hey Elena how are you?" Bonnie's voice was laced with just a bit of concern.

"Oh...I'm fine you know just can't wait for summer break" she said while she sat down with a humpf.

"Yeah, I know this summer will be awesome!" Caroline chirped in. "It's our last summer as teenagers because in the fall we start SENIOR YEAR!"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could do a girl's trip and go to Virgina Beach," Caroline added.

"That sounds awesome, I would really enjoy some rest and relaxation after..." Elena's voice trailed off. She wasn't sure she wanted to start talking about the big elephant in the room. Caroline lowered her a voice a little, "Is he okay?" She asked softly, reaching out to grab Elena's hand. "Have you heard anything...?"

"No, and in some ways I kinda glad," as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth Elena was kinda surprised at that realization.

"Glad?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, I mean...I get why he left. I do. I really do get it. But I don't get why he had just to leave me without even saying goodbye. You know?" Elena felt the frustration of the situation boil up in her. "I mean what kind of boyfriend just leaves their girlfriend like that!" She felt heat rush up to her face as she let the anger out.

"Um..." Caroline said as she struggled to think of an answer. "Well, you know he loves you and he wouldn't do what he did without reason. I'm sure he was just trying to protect you." She smiled comfortingly.

"I'm so tired of people trying to protect me!" Elena said as she stood up in a huff. "I'm not a doll. I won't break so easily!"

"Hey hey, just calm down 'Lena," Bonnie finally chirped in reaching out to lay a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, sorry...I just...I don't know," Elena said as she slowly set back down. "I'm just so confused about everything" she finally said as she let out a deep breath. "I thought that what Stefan and I had was...something deep and different" she paused. "But now I'm not so sure it wasn't anything more than a fairy tale." Elena knew it sounded a little lame.

"Really?" Caroline asked as her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I mean...I just...I felt like we kinda have been drifting apart the last few months," Elena admitted being honest out loud for the first time. She took a sip of her soda before continuing. "I was so stuck on doing things my way. So sure that I was right about how to deal with the Klaus and the curse..." She lowered her eyes. "I was so stubborn and Stefan just played right into that..and I think..." she swallowed hard. "I think that I was wrong..."

"Elena," Bonnie interrupted her. "You know none of this is your fault. You know that right?" She said as she reached out to grab her arm again.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying...but I just I wanted someone to agree with me so badly". Elena looked up as she took another breath. "I wanted his support and I knew he would give it but...I think I realized I needed something else..." her voice trailed off. "I...I needed someone to help me see there was another way not just my way."

"Elena!" Caroline reached out to hold her hand. "None of this is your fault you need to stop feeling guilty!" She flashed a large smile. "I mean it didn't work out the way we wanted but we can't go back now" she finished softly. "We can't go back and changed what happened".

Elena let the words sink in. Right there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she could change about what had happened. Nothing about Klaus and Jenna and even John. She tried to force her mind to stop but his name flashed in her mind anyways. There was nothing she could change about the fact that she had kissed him.

Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A:N:/ Hi guys! I am completely swamped this summer. I had such a great idea for this story but absolutely no time to write it well. This is why I'm concluding it now. Anyways, here is the last part...this takes place BEFORE chap 1 and 2. Thus making chp 2 the present day "end". So timeline is Chp 3 -4- 1- 2. I added a short bit to chp2 since it's the end now. Please enjoy and leave a review if you like it. Thanks!**_

**_Setting: the trusty old Mystic Falls Grille_**

Friday. Thank god for Fridays! It was the last day of school and Elena and friends decided to hit up the grill as soon as the bell sounded. Kids practically ran out towards their cars at the ringing of freedom. The grill was packed with all the high school students wanting somewhere to go but not old enough to go someplace cooler. Elena was glad they were such loyal patrons that they were able to convince the hostess to give them a small booth towards the back.

They ordered some cokes and some chicken wings to munch on. Elena glanced around and felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in awhile. It was nice to be here relaxing with her friends as if they really were just some normal high school kids. She never thought that Bonnie and her brother would go together but seeing them here smiling at each other felt right. There was still some tension since of course Tyler and Matt were at odds now. Even, though Matt had essentially given up Caroline it still stung to see her and Tyler growing so close. On top of the happiness Elena felt a pang in her heart thinking that the only thing missing was her boyfriend, Stefan. Of course, she still wasn't sure if he was her boyfriend or not. I mean what kind of person leaves their girlfriend without a word.

She hadn't heard from either Salvatore brother in weeks. She didn't want to admit it but it was kinda nice to be away from all the drama that the two of them had brought into her life. She knew that it wasn't necessarily their fault but it had all started once they came to town. The longer that she went without Stefan the harder it was for her to remember what he looked like. She couldn't remember how it felt when he held her. She couldn't remember how it felt when they kissed. She couldn't remember what it felt like to have fun with him. But, most of all she couldn't even remember the last time they had had sex. It had been awhile. They had only exchanged a few pretty chaste kisses the last few times they had been together. When was the last time she had made out with someone for the fun of it? Elena knew that she should feel bad about not remember more but it wasn't like she had a ton of non supernatural related memories of their time together. And she didn't even have a good picture of the two of them together. She was starting to realize that the whole saying 'out of sight out of mind' was kinda true. She didn't know why but it just made her feel more guilty that she wasn't feeling that guilty in the first place.

"Earth to Elena!" Caroline waved her hand in front of the brunette. Her smile was big and it reached her eyes as she tried to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." said Elena feeling a slight hint of embarrassment for being caught staring into space. As if sensing what she was thinking Bonnie reached out and touched her arm gently.

"Let's just have fun right now, you know? We don't need to worry about everything all the time..."

"Right, I know I am having fun. I'm actually having a great time right now and we have the whole summer before us!" Elena's mood picked up a bit thinking about the freedom of summer. "I can't do anything about things now. You are right...so who wants to play pool?"

"How about girls versus guys?" Caroline suggested. "Whoever, wins has to buy the others...drinks?"

"And how would we go around ordering these drinks Car?" Elena said, her mouth forming in a smile knowing what she what method she wanted to do. "You don't think that's a little wrong?"

"Well, I gotta use this amazing ability for something ya know? And it's not like we are stealing them!" Caroline shot back, a triumphant smile on her face. "Let's just relax a little bit! You know take a time out from our lives?"

Hearing that Elena felt a small pang when she remembered the fun time she had had in Georgia with Damon. He had convinced her to take a time out of life. It was fun she had to admit to just hang out and relax for a minute. At the time it was just what she needed. She thought it was kinda ironic that the last time she took a time out of life it was because of Stefan and now again, Stefan was causing problems. Plus, it wasn't like she was going to let the boys win. Right?

"Alright, I guess it will be alright as long as your mom doesn't come in..." Elena relented out loud this time.

"Good, what are we waiting for then? Let's go show those boys how it's done!" Caroline practically raced over to the pool table to claim their place. "I know how to handle a stiff stick and small heavy balls..."

Bonnie and Elena both gasped and shouted "Caroline!" at the same time. "What?" she replied with an innocent look on her face. Elena couldn't help but suppress a grin as she just shrugged her shoulders. Time flew by as they played through two rounds quickly. They had decided that it was winner out of three games that would be declared the ultimate winner. They were resetting the table up for the last game when Elena happened to glance up towards the door. The crowd had thinned out a little bit now as most of the other teens had headed someplace else. She didn't see anyone come in but she noticed a figure sitting at the bar, alone. Recognizing the brown hair and scruffy beard anywhere she called out his name as she waved.

"Rick!"

The guy at the bar turned his head at his name and smiled. "Hey Elena, gang. I didn't see you guys there..." He hadn't gotten up to move over so Elena started moving towards him. She wanted to ask him to hang out but then she realized that would look a little weird. After all, she kept forgetting but he was her teacher. Seeing Elena awkwardly hesitant...he smiled. "Don't worry you guys have fun. I'm meeting someone in a few anyways..." His voice trailed off softly suddenly unsure. She noticed his hesitancy and suddenly it dawned on her who he meant. She realized that Rick didn't really hang out with anyone other than Jenna or...as if thinking about him made him appear, suddenly she saw him come into her line of vision. He had just walked through the door and was headed up towards Rick at the bar. Elena suddenly felt super awkward caught halfway between the pool table and the bar top. She wasn't sure if she should go over there towards him or not. Lucky for her, he made the decision for both of them by simply acting like he didn't see her as he walked up and sat down next to Rick.

Feeling partly confused and relieved Elena turned on her heel and headed back towards her friends. They were all trying to pretend like they didn't just see all that go down except of course for Caroline. Leave it to her to always be the one who doesn't know when to shut up. "So, looks like Damon is back" she stated obviously.

"Yup" placing an emphasis on the p as Elena tried to keep her tone neutral. "Looks like it. So who wants to break?" She questioned as she tried to steer the questions away from Damon. She didn't want to talk about Stefan and she didn't want to talk about Damon. When no one volunteered immediately Elena just decided to do it herself. "I'll break guys..." she focused as she hit the cue ball with full force. She was peeved that Damon would just ignore her. She wanted to go over there and yell at him for not calling and not acknowledging her. She thought he had changed.

The girls ended up winning in the end, even though she was pretty sure that the boys had let them. At least they were getting trained young. Tyler went off the bar to try to score some drinks with Caroline in the lead. Matt's eyes followed them looking kinda sad. She knew how he felt. She went over and gave him a small hug. They hadn't really talked much since most of the stuff went down before the sacrifice. She wanted to know if he was alright. She was surprised that he had even agreed to hanging out today after school. But, he said they were still his friends he still cared about them just didn't wanna deal with the supernatural drama. She understood where he was coming from. Matt patted her arm in a reassuring way turning his head sidewise to give her a half smile.

"It's all good, 'Lena." He paused as he said "It my was choice and I don't feel like changing my mind, it's just weird to see her being with someone else..you know?" His soft blue eyes looked at her. "First, I had to watch you and Stefan and now...Caroline...and Tyler..."

"Oh...Matt...I'm sorry I knew it wasn't always easy for you but...Stefan is gone now." Since, he hadn't wanted to be part of things she wasn't sure if he knew that Stefan had left with Klaus or not. She didn't really want to bring it up and explain but thankfully he just nodded his head in understanding. "So, how are you doing...with everything?" He asked awkwardly. He really did want to know because he truly cared about Elena but he just wasn't sure he wanted to really hear the details. They seemed to be on the same wavelength though because Elena just replied, "I'm fine Matt, but thanks really for always being here for me." She smiled softly at him. Elena suddenly remembered what it felt to date Matt. It was so comfortable and natural. She had felt safe and loved, it a lot of ways it was what she had with Stefan. It was eerie as Matt seemed to know every thought in her head tonight. "So...I mean maybe we could hang out just the two of us sometime?" He asked. "You know it's been awhile since we have really done something together" he concluded.

Elena smiled at the thought. Matt was like family after all he didn't really have one of his own and now she didn't have anyone but Jer. "Yeah, that would be great to just chill sometime. I'd really like that" her smile broadened. "And you know Jer could use some company too, we really are all like family..." She noticed that Matt's smile faltered a bit at the mention of bringing Jeremy along. Realization hit her and then Elena felt suddenly guilty for not getting it before. "Matt..." she started giving him another squeeze.

"It's okay Elena, I know what you are going to say and I get it" he interrupted her. "I don't know why I was thinking that we could get together like that again. It's okay you and Jer are like family to me and that's more important anyways". Oh, Matt always the nice guy she thought but she still felt relieved. "When Stefan left we didn't really make it clear what our status was...and even if we aren't together anymore I'm not sure if I even want a boyfriend right now" she explained.

"Right, I get it" Matt said slowly as he was thinking. "Yeah, even though I know Caroline seems to be moving on and I'm happy for her...I guess I don't know if I'm really ready to be in another relationship either. He gave a half-grin. "Is there" he paused. "Is there someone else though Elena?" He asked as he glanced over at the direction of the bar. "What!" Elena felt a warm heat spread up her back. "No, don't be ridiculous like that!" She scoffed as her eyes darted up to the bar to see if Damon had reacted. If he was listening he wasn't acting like he was. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Caroline and Tyler came walking up a few beers in their hands. They passed out the bottles and then Elena suddenly remembered that Rick was still at the bar.

"Damn it..." she muttered. "Guys, we can't drink this Rick is over there by the bar..."

"Really Elena?" Caroline said as she raised her eyebrow. "That's what you are concerned about?"

"What..." Elena stumbled. "What else would I be concerned about Caroline?"

"Um...well his name starts with a D..." she started.

"Okay, I got your point!" Elena said quickly as she grabbed Caroline's beer bottle and pushed it up towards her mouth. "Drink up!" Caroline just rolled her eyes but complied anyways. They all went back to their back booth and Bonnie and Jeremy went into sickeningly cute couple mode immediately upon sitting. Elena was only having listening as Matt started to talk to her about sports or something. She kept glancing up towards the direction of the bar if he noticed that she wasn't really listening he never said anything. Suddenly, Damon and Rick stood up from the bar as if they were leaving. Shit! Elena thought they were leaving and maybe the beer was helping loosen her up but she quickly jumped up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." she said as she turned to walk away. For once, neither Bonnie or Caroline jumped up to go with. Elena started towards Damon but realized she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Damon" she said firmly. He stopped and paused as if he was going to ignore her again. Elena felt a burst of anger and marched over to him and yanked on his arm. He turned around slowly and his blue eyes bored into hers. Elena let go of his arm quickly and tried to control herself as she felt her pulse quicken. The silence between them got awkward as neither of them were sure what to say and neither of them wanted to say what they truly wanted. Finally, Rick spoke up for them both. "He didn't find her, Elena" his voiced sounded a little defeated.

"Oh." Elena took a step back. She hadn't really thought about it but she had secretly hoped that Damon was gone so long for good news not bad. Damon finally spoke. "When Katherine doesn't want to be found she isn't" he stated matter a factly his voice was even but detached. Elena wondered where the soft and gentle Damon had gone but she wasn't gonna bring it up because then it would mean talking about that night. "I know you tried Damon" she finally said. "I...mi..." Damon cut her off as she was about to tell him that she missed him. "I have to go now..." he said as he started to back away.

"Wait...Damon!" She said as she stepped forwards trying to take away the space between them. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find Stefan. It's been a while since I had my ole so scary almost second death experience" he quipped. "I'm back to good old me now so don't you worry your little pretty head of yours. Don't need you getting a broody forehead now, do we?" He smirked as if it prove he was back to normal.

"Well, I'm going with you then" she stated with determination but surprising herself. She had just been thinking about how great it was to not be around the supernatural but when it came down to it felt like it was the right thing to do: find Stefan. She owed him that much and so did Damon. Speaking of he looked back at Rick as if begging him with his eyes to say something. "I'll stay at the house if that's okay with you Elena" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, actually that's great I think that Jeremy will really like it" Elena said surprised but pleased about Rick moving in. Damon snorted as he scowled at Rick. But the older man, just shrugged as if to say I can't stop her. Damon relented though as he looked at Elena and then said "okay, I want to leave tomorrow so why don't you pack up some stuff and I will pick you up at your house". He looked at her closely and his eyes softened a little bit. "Do you remember our first little road trip together?" Elena's mouth couldn't help but grin a little bit at the first time she saw the man inside of Damon. "Yeah, so you mean the time that I had to save your life?" she teased. "Oh, as I recall I saved your life that day too" he shot back but he smiled as he said it. Elena couldn't help but feel some butterflies as she gazed into his eyes. Quickly, composing herself she stood up straighter and said "well, I'm gonna go back now...I have to tell them what is going on but I will see you tomorrow". She narrowed his eyes hoping that he was truly planning on coming to pick her up. Damon smirked at her reaction since he could hear her heartbeat. "I'll see you then" he said as he turned to leave with Rick who was still patiently waiting.

"Damon..." Elena called out softly. "Why, why didn't you say hello earlier?" She wanted to know a little afraid of his answer.

"Oh, well I just figured you were enjoying your time without all this gloomy drama..." he said slowly unsure if that was what she wanted to hear or not. Elena admitted she was surprised that he was actually in his own Damon way trying to be nice. Accepting his answer she nodded and then gave a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elena" he said his face soft as he looked at her before turning and leaving. Elena wasn't sure what she just had gotten herself into but she suddenly remembered that she hadn't had sex in awhile. She realized that it was kinda pathetic that being around Damon for such a short amount of time had brought back that desire in her.

It was sure gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
